Un lugar soleado
by TheEternalRise
Summary: Parte de la celebración de los 50 reviews de la Perfecta Esposa. Dedicado a Sasuhinaforever. Itachi es un Vampiro, Hinata está ciega. Ambos desean ver el sol ¿Podrá Itachi encontrar su lugar soleado? (creditos de la imagen a Saxile)


**Hola, esta es la primera entrega de los distintos oneshot que pidieron como celebración de los 50 reviews.**

 **Este es para Sasuhinaforever quien pidió una historia de amor vampírico, algo dramático e ItaHina, bueno acá va. No se me da muy bien el drama pero le puse mucho empeño. Espero que Itachi no esté tan fuera de carácter, me inspiré en Louis de Entrevista con el vampiro para escribirlo.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿Me creerían que para este oneshot escribí tres finales distintos? ¡Tres! No sabía con cual quedarme, me quedé con este que era el punto medio entre los otros dos. Fue una decisión difícil.**

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, No soy dueña de nada.**

 **Un abrazo**

Debería irme.

Se había repetido aquella frase incontables veces en el transcurso de la semana en que seguía aquella extraña rutina, sabía que debía detenerse pero sus ojos se negaban a abandonar la figura de aquella mujer en el lago.

La primera vez había sido puramente coincidencia, estaba buscando algún animal por el bosque cuando su desarrollado olfato captó la dulce esencia de la sangre humana. Aun sabiendo que debía alejarse sus pies lo llevaron a la fuente de aquel cautivante aroma. Sus ojos negros se tiñeron de rojo, a pesar de que se había alimentado recientemente.

Allí, en medio del lago y enmarcada por la luna, la figura de una mujer de cabellos largos y azulados, detuvo sus pasos.

Hambre.

Itachi sintió hambre, pero no hizo nada para aliviarla, simplemente se quedó observando, hasta que la joven salió del lago, tomó sus ropas y se alejó por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad.

Desde aquella primera vez, de una u otra forma terminaba tras los arbustos, observándola, y cada ve sentía lo mismo. Hambre. Y algo más. Una clase de fascinación que no sabía cómo describir y que le impedía actuar para saciar su hambre.

Pero esta vez era diferente, el hambre era mayor a la fascinación, y por primera vez en cientos de años sus instintos se antepusieron al autocontrol, sus rojos teñidos de rojo recorrieron la tentadora figura de la joven que se presentaba ante él como una ignorante ofrenda que él pronto reclamaría.

En cosa de segundos la joven detuvo sus movimientos, como si presintiendo el peligro, sin importarle Itachi siguió acercándose, pero fue detenido por un golpe en su mejilla y una patada en su pecho, no le dolió, pero fue suficiente para volver a su autocontrol.

\- No sé qué es lo que busca de mi- dijo la joven con una voz tan suave que a Itachi le pareció una caricia- pero debe saber, que no por ser una mujer puedes aprovecharte de mí.

Los ojos de Itachi volvieron a ser negros, su mirada se enfocó en el rostro de la muchacha y se centraron en sus ojos. Ojos del color de la luna, ojos que no podían verlo pero que parecían leer lo más profundo de su ser... ¿Podría ver sus pecados? ¿Lo oscuro y solitario de su alma? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Abriría sus brazos para acogerlo en la luz de su pecho?

Una corriente de viento se alzó entre ambos, alborotando sus cabellos. Aprovechando la distracción Itachi se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo una vez había avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, su corazón estaba agitado, pero él sabía que no se debía al cansancio.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquel accidente y él se había propuesto no volver a aquel lago, pero era como si hubiese dejado alguna clase de droga, cada vez tomaba un poco más de su autocontrol el no emprender el camino que lo llevaría a la mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos como la luna.

Por aquella razón, cuando Sasuke, su hermano le pidió que lo acompañara a la villa cercana a buscar alimento Itachi accedió, después de todo su hermano tendía a descontrolarse una vez que probaba sangre humana, y el único que podía detenerlo antes de causar caos era él.

La villa en cuestión estaba muy animada aquella noche, las calles iluminadas con linternas y diversos puestos de comida, la gente vestía sus mejores galas celebrando el Festival del zorro de nueve colas.

Ambos hermanos se fundieron entre la multitud, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, aunque era bastante difícil ya que sus apuestos rostros y aura misteriosa, atraían una gran cantidad de miradas, especialmente femeninas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke se adentró a una de las casas de placer, con quienes sin saberlo formarían parte de su cena. Itachi lo siguió, para asegurarse de que su hermano no creara ningún escándalo.

\- Ya es suficiente- Dijo el mayor a su hermano, quien seguía con los colmillos en el cuello de una prostituta pelirroja. Itachi recorrió la habitación con su mirada, era la tercera. Al ver que su hermano no se detenía, se acercó hacia él, tomo su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya es suficiente Sasuke- dijo con voz aterciopelada y ojos rojos. La expresión del moreno menor, volvió a ser de fría indiferencia.

\- Hmmp

Una vez que habían borrado la evidencia se alejaron de aquel lugar y se mezclaron con la multitud. Itachi miraba a la gente con envidia, ellos vivian una vida corta, a veces llena de sufrimientos y aun así se las arreglaban para disfrutar de aquellas celebraciones, de reír, de amar y sobre todo: de la luz del sol.

\- ¡Hinata-sama! - Un grito y la conmoción de la multitud llamó su atención, y sus pensamientos se congelaron a ver a una mujer de cabellos azulados en el suelo, no necesitó más para saber que era ella, la chica del lago.

-Lo siento, nii-san - la escuchó decir, con esa suave voz que había invadido sus sueños a un joven de largos cabellos castaños que se encontraba a su lado - tropecé, pero estoy bien.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que nos retiremos- respondió el muchacho con mirada seria mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie - su padre se enfadará si llega lastimada o se agita.

-Pero..

-No hay peros, es por su bien y por el mío, como su guardián, la responsabilidad recaerá en mí, lo sabe bien

-Entiendo- la mirada de ella se entristeció, pero se dejó guiar por su primo hacia la mansión.

-Hinata- Susurró su nombre aquel moreno desde la multitud, preguntándose si era cosa del destino que el nombre de aquella mujer significase justo lo que él buscaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ya era tarde, todos en la mansión dormían, excepto ella, cubierta solo con su largo camisón, se acercó al balcón, desde donde podía sentir el viento en su rostro y escuchar los sonidos y música de las calles, donde aún se celebraba el festival, suspiró con envidia, ella quería estar allí, disfrutar y comer las delicias de cada estand.

-Quisiera poder celebrar como todos- susurró hacia la noche.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no vamos? - Una voz masculina respondió, cosa que la sorprendió, no reconocía esa voz.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Digamos que un conocido, Hinata-san - dijo él, sin realmente responder a sus preguntas y observando fijamente los ojos perlados que miraban a su dirección sin realmente verlo.

\- Si viene a secuestrarme por mis ojos, déjeme decirle que ya es muy tarde, han sido cegados en el último intento- dijo la mujer con aire resignado.

Una rabia y tristeza embargaron a Itachi, ¿ cuánto había sufrido aquella joven en su vida?, no la conocía más que por lo que había logrado observar en aquella noches junto al lago, pero algo le decía que ella era luz, y que estar en un mundo de oscuridad no era correcto, ese castigo era para pecadores como él.

\- Lamento aquello - dijo con sentimiento en su voz, lo que sorprendió a la joven - pero solo quiero llevarla a disfrutar el festival.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? No le conozco, ¿no buscará usted aprovecharse?

\- Tiene mi palabra de que no lo haré - dijo él y por alguna razón Hinata le creyó.

El festival continuaba, y entre la multitud Hinata e Itachi caminaban en silencio, ella disfrutando del sonido de las personas celebrando, el disfrutando de la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro. Entonces observó cómo su nariz olfateaba algo, y su rostro se enfocaba en dirección a uno de los stands.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla, al ver sus reacciones.

\- Vamos, te invito a un dulce, puedes escoger el que desees.

-No es necesario- dijo ella, pero él no le permitiría negarse, en un impulso la tomó de las manos y la guió al puesto de dulces - Insisto.

El moreno observó divertido mientras ella se decidía entre un bollo de canela y un pastel de chocolate.

-Llevaremos ambos- le dijo al dueño del stand mientras pagaba, luego se giró hacia ella notando su expresión - Yo igual deseo probarlos, así que compartiremos la mitad de cada uno.

\- Es...está bien- respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y aunque aquellos dulces sabían cómo un montón de arena en su boca, Itachi sabía que volvería a hacerlo sólo para poder presenciar la luz de su sonrisa.

Una vez habían regresado a la mansión, varias horas más tarde, la joven hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

-Le agradezco por todo.

-No fue nada, yo también lo disfruté- dijo él mientras comenzaba a emprender el camino al balcón para marcharse

-¡Espere! - le suplicó Hinata antes de marcharse- ¿Podría al menos decirme su nombre?

Itachi sabía que no debía, que darle su nombre era un paso más, que debía irse y no volver más, que ella solo recordara la noche como una linda velada dada por un extraño y que algún día desaparecería de su memoria, pero era una polilla atraída a la luz.

\- Itachi- pronunció antes de emprender la marcha, Sasuke debe estar esperándolo en algún lugar de la villa.

Su cabeza le decía que se alejara, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Desde aquella noche, él siempre se acercaba a su balcón esperando verla, la necesidad de ella era cada vez más fuerte, se trataba de mantener en silencio, pero de alguna u otra forma ella descubría su presencia.

-Itachi- susurraba ella, cuando sentía su presencia, de aquella manera que era tan deliciosa para sus oídos y lo invitaba a su cuarto, donde conversaban de nimiedades, de su familia, de cuanto ella amaba a su primo, que siempre la protegía, y a su hermana pequeña, con quien no pasaba mucho tiempo debido al entrenamiento a que era sometida como heredera de la familia, a veces él leía un libro para ella, otras veces se mantenían en confortable silencio, y a pesar de su hambre de más, Itachi se controlaba, cazaba como loco y volvía a su lado cada noche.

Estar con ella le había recordado de su vida como humano, aquella que creía olvidada hace tanto tiempo atrás, perdida una vez que Orochimaru lo había convertido en lo que era ahora, y a su hermano posteriormente, a fin de usarlos, aunque sin éxito, como futuros recipientes. Los humanos eran seres frágiles pero tan fuertes a la vez, no por nada la humanidad había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, las palabras de ella, lo confirmaban.

\- Sabes - dijo Hinata una noche - ser ciega puede ser realmente incómodo a veces, pero aún así, no lo odio, me ha hecho valorar lo afortunada que fui una vez al poder ver y lo que soy ahora al poder escuchar, saborear y oler al mundo - Ella sonrió- Solo hay una cosa que extraño y eso es ver el amanecer.

Itachi sonrió de manera triste, alzó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Después de todo él la entendía perfectamente.

-Últimamente haz estado muy distraído -le dijo Sasuke a su hermano, mientras lo observaba críticamente.

\- No sé de lo que hablas

\- Claro que lo sabes, tiene cabello azulado y ojos claros- ante aquella descripción la mirada de Itachi se endureció y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

-Tch tranquilo - se defendió Sasuke- sólo ten cuidado.

Itachi entendió el significado de las palabras de su hermano: que no te descubran, que no te sigan, que no te maten, que no te involucres demasiado, que no te enamores...pero era muy tarde.

Dispuesto a despedirse, esta vez para siempre, de la muchacha que le recordaba al sol, se encaminó con paso lento entre las sombras al balcón que daba hasta la habitación en donde había pasado sus últimas noches. Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar unos gritos.

-Padre por favor, reconsidera tu decisión- rogaba la muchacha mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-¡No seas egoísta! - gritó enfurecido Hiashi Hyuga, mientras miraba con ira a su hija.

-Pero él es muy mayor, tiene más de sesenta años...

-¡Suficiente!- rugió Hiasi, asustando a Hinata- ¡deberías entender la situación mejor que nadie! No eres más que un peso muerto en la familia, esta es tu forma de aportar al clan.

Itachi podía escuchar el corazón dolido de ella y las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas al suelo

\- No hay nada que reconsiderar - dijo Hiashi en voz fría- ¿Quien más en su sano juicio querría a una mujer ciega? Considera esta una bendición y tú deber a una familia que te ha mantenido todos estos años. - dio la espalda a una triste Hinata- Tu carruaje parte en unos días.

La sangre de Itachi ardía de rabia. Una vez que Hashi se retiró, irrumpió como una tormenta a la habitación, donde la encontró llorando.

\- ¿Estabas comprometida? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Hinata alzó la mirada, su rostro aún lleno de lágrimas - ¿Estabas escuchando?

-¿Te casarás? -preguntó él exigiendo una respuesta de ella

\- No precisamente- dijo ella con tristeza- una ciega no es digna esposa- el significado tras aquella frase enfrió su rabia. Ella, su lugar soleado, sería posesión de un anciano degenerado que ni siquiera la valoraba lo suficiente para darle la seguridad del matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no me contaste?- preguntó él con reproche

-¿Para qué? - dijo ella con algo similar al enojo a su voz - ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Estarías dispuesto a arruinar tu vida huyendo con una carga como yo?.

Ante el silencio de Itachi, Hinata soltó una risa amarga. Que sonaba tan mal, escuchar esa risa de ella, esas palabras, no era correcto, estaba mal y hacía que su corazón se resintiera.

Y entonces Itachi tomó una decisión.

Con pasos suaves, como si temiera asustarla, se acercó a ella.

\- Si yo- comenzó- si yo te ofreciera una vida inmortal ¿La aceptarías?- ante el silencio de ella continuó- Una vida con ojos que pueden ver a través de todo. Ser joven y bella por siempre, sin enfermedades ni dolor...

-¡No estoy de humor para bromas!- lo interrumpió ella

-No es broma.- respondió él con seriedad, que sorprendió a Hinata -un vida así ¿La aceptarías?.

-Una vida así... no.

No.

Él le había dado una salida, ella lo había rechazado. Y dolía. En un segundo estuvo frente a ella, acorralándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma más fuerte que nunca, su corazón latir rápidamente.

-¿Por qué rechazas aquello que te ofrezco? ¿No vez que es la única forma de escapar de esa situación?- Le preguntaba con enojo, aunque realmente quería decir ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? .

\- ¿Acaso existe realmente gente así en este mundo? ¿No perderían su humanidad por el paso del tiempo y el poder? ¿Sería algo más que un monstruo? - dijo ella en un susurro.

Itachi dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y se alejó de ella, como sus palabras le hubiesen golpeado. Ella le estaba negando el sol, ella era su sol, pronto no lo sería.

\- Tienes razón- dijo él con voz fría- soy un monstruo- con una sonrisa peligrosa se acercó nuevamente a ella y susurró a su oído. - Si bajara mi boca hacia tu cuello y te mordiera podrías morir en extremo dolor, placer o sueño, tú escoges. Aunque si yo lo decidiera, podrías ser como yo. No podrías hacer nada para detenerme ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué pasaría?. Itachi la sintió temblar y una parte de él se dijo que era lo correcto, nunca volver a verla, dejar que viviera su vida como ella quisiera, aunque fuese como la puta de un rico anciano.

Con lentitud se alejó de ella, quien al perder su soporte calló de rodillas al suelo, aun temblando. La miró por un momento y se volteó dándole la espalda, no quería que ella viese sus lágrimas.

-Respetaré tu decisión- dijo apretando los puños - Solo quiero que sepas que no soy un monstruo, a pesar de que el tiempo se detuvo para mí, aún no me considero uno. Espero que vivas una buena vida- y con aquellas palabras desapareció.

\- Hey aniki ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? -Preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, que se encontraba mirando hacia la luna hace un buen rato con aire deprimente. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cazar un rato?.- sugirió tratando de animarlo un poco.

-No gracias- fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-¿Sigues pensado en esa chica?

\- No te incumbe.

-Así que si lo haces- afirmó el menor con un suspiro- No sé por qué lo piensas tanto, se supone que eres un genio, es tan simple como que la transformes en una de nosotros.

-No es correcto

-¿Y qué lo es? ¿No es acaso la mejor de las opciones?... tu tendrás una compañera que te entienda y ame, ella podrá ver nuevamente y se salvará de ser la amante de un degenerado. No suena nada mal.

\- Lo es. Si ella se convierte en un vampiro, ella perdería lentamente a sus seres queridos, perdería su risa, se marchitaría en un cuerpo que no puede hacerlo. No puedo hacerle eso.- Con un gruñido, llevó sus manos a su cabeza- es tan frustrante, estoy tan frustrado... nuestras diferencias, el no saber cómo ayudarla... - enfocó su mirada nuevamente en la luna - soy tan patético que no tengo siquiera la confianza de escapar con ella y llevármela lejos.

Sasuke vió la tristeza y desesperación en su hermano, sabía que si no actuaba, si dejaba partir a esa chica su hermano se hundiría en la tristeza, sabía que la ética de su hermano tampoco le permitiría convertirla, con el pesar de su corazón, decidió darle una tercera ruta:

\- Solo ve por ella - Itachi enfocó su mirada en él, esperando que se explicara mejor- No importa si no tienen un futuro juntos, ¿no sería mejor un momento con ella que toda una eternidad sabiendo que la perdiste a pesar de que tenías una oportunidad?.

Itachi miró a su hermano, y se dio cuenta lo mucho que había madurado, ya no lo necesitaba a su lado para protegerlo, lo estaba liberando de esa responsabilidad que él mismo se había impuesto.

-Gracias Sasuke.

Hinata se encontraba en las puertas de la Mansión Hyuga, tras de ella se encontraba el carruaje que la llevaría hacia su nueva vida como consorte de un anciano al que apenas conocía.

\- Desearía ir con usted, pero no me lo permiten - dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como queriendo protegerla.

\- Ambos sabemos que no es posible- respondió ella, tratando de sonar firme, por su bien y el de su primo, sabía que si ella mostraba aunque sea un poco de debilidad, Neji armaría un escándalo, lo que lo llevaría a ser castigado.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien y escribiré mucho - Dijo, aunque no sabía si la dejarían hacerlo, Neji creía que se iría para contraer matrimonio, esa era la mentira que le habían dicho y era mejor que él creyera eso, antes de que se enterara de que la habían vendido para el placer de un viejo verde con mucho dinero. - Por favor cuida de Hanabi- pidió mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y se encaminaba al carruaje.

Una vez dentro y en marcha, se permitió llorar, por su futuro, por su familia y sobre todo por Itachi, a quien nunca volvería a ver y a quien nunca podría pedir perdón por las hirientes palabras que había dicho aquella noche.

Llevaba varias horas de viaje, el sol ya se había ocultado, y ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida, cuando de pronto los caballos se encabritaron, podía escuchar al chofer gritar comandos. Luego los caballos se detuvieron y el chofer guardó silencio. Sin saber bien que hacer, esperó alerta cualquier signo de bandidos, de pronto la puerta se abrió y una voz que no esperaba volver a escuchar borró todos sus miedos.

-¡Hinata!

-¿Itachi? - preguntó ella

\- Vine por ti ¿No me pediste acaso huir contigo? - dijo él con una sonrisa. En un rápido movimiento Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro

\- Lo siento tanto, no quería herirte, no eres un monstruo, no lo eres- dijo ella con desesperación, tratando de convenir sus sentimientos

-Shhh- la calmó él, acariciando su rostro, sus cabellos y sus labios - ahora todo está bien - y con aquellas palabras hizo lo que deseó hacer desde que la vio por primera vez en el lago y la besó, como si no hubiese mañana.

Una vez terminado el beso, y unos tantos más, Itachi tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y corrió con ella al bosque, al lago donde la había visto por primera vez.

Una vez que la dejó en el suelo, ella supo dónde estaban.

-La persona de aquella vez, tú eras quien me observaba cuando nadaba.

\- Y desde aquella vez no pude alejarme de ti, por más que lo intentaba.- confesó Itachi antes de volver a asaltar sus labios.

Los besos subieron en intensidad e Itachi estaba cada vez más hambriento, pero no de su sangre sino de ella, y esta vez saciaría su hambre.

Poco a poco, la fue depositando en el césped y vio a su sol siendo iluminado por la luna, sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras trataba de grabar aquella imagen en su mente para la eternidad.

-¡Itachi! - la oyó gemir, mientras la acariciaba, húmeda, suplicante, lista para él. Su sol lo llamaba y él estaba dispuesto a quemarse. Con una rápida estocada, la hizo suya y se entregó a ella.

Aquella primera noche Itachi se hizo una promesa, puede que no tuvieran una eternidad juntos, pero se encargaría de hacerla feliz lo que durase su existencia.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Aún dudo un poco de este final, ¿Esperaban más drama? ¿Un final más feliz? Háganmelo saber en un review ;)**


End file.
